Withered Foxy
W'ithered Foxy' is the older, withered incarnation of Foxy making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as a major antagonist. He, along the rest of the withered animatronics, have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by what was once a Toy version of Foxy, now turned into the aptly named "Mangle" as the result of staff frustration atemming from toddlers' reckless fingers. Physical Appearance Withered Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. However, in comparison to Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, or even his brand new counterpart Mangle, Foxy actually seems to be in better shape, since, just like Withered Freddy, the worst damage he has on him are just some huge rips. Unlike some of the aforementioned animatronics, Foxy is not entirely stripped off his costume, nor is he missing his face or any limbs. Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Withered Freddy, showing off the upper portion of his endoskeleton arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Like Withered Chica, he has three toes in this game, instead of two. Oddly, both teaser pictures show Foxy with the standard LED "eyes", while his appearance in the trailer displays him as if he still has his yellow eyes from the first game. Foxy also lacks eyebrows, like every other old animatronic, excluding Freddy and Golden Freddy. His black dots on his snout have been removed, and his nose is smaller and sport nearly-visible nostrils as well. His hook is dangerously sharp, and it seemingly can bend and swivel. Parts from both sides of his upper lips are missing, to make him look like he's snarling. According to Phone Guy on Night 2, Foxy's appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the older animatronics that took place before they got scrapped for the newer models, such as Mangle. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Parts/Service is the only room in which Foxy will appear on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left, he can appear standing in the middle of the room. He will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel him. Withered Foxy will then make his way back to the hallway outside of the Office. Withered Foxy's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the night guard from there. Withered Foxy, along with the Puppet, completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him a couple of times while he is there. After doing so, the player must bring up the monitor and Foxy will be gone. It is possible to get rid of Withered Foxy just by shining the light, however that will consume more time and power, thus it is not recommendable. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If BB enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Foxy. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Foxy will most likely cause a "Game Over". From the Custom Night, night modes where Foxy is active are listed as follows: * 20/ 20/ 20/ 20 * Double Trouble * Foxy Foxy * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Withered Foxy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with his original re-created incarnation. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen in the box of animatronic parts in the Office, with his hook only visible. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. His role is replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Foxy. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Withered Foxy appears in the FNAF 2 mode. His behavior is similar as it was in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Withered Foxy will regularly approach the Office with the intention of attacking them as the other toy animatronics will do so. He starts in the Parts/Service room, where he is visible on camera. Upon activating, Withered Foxy will try to conceal himself before appearing in the Office's corridor. To fend him off, the player must activate the light button to send Foxy away. Doing so will successfully repel him, forcing Foxy to reset his pattern. However, failing to halt Foxy with light will result in a jumpscare, ending the night. In the Withered mode, when he enters the hall, he peeks out of the doorways to the party rooms. FNAF World With his playable counterpart appearing in the RPG spin-off FNaF World, his original version also appeared as the antagonist in Update 2's minigame Foxy.EXE, a parody of creepypasta horror games. This incarnation of Withered Foxy is shown to be malevolent and mysterious. Category:Characters